


近乎天堂

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [25]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Vacation, 假期, 甜, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 漢克史黛拉在波拉波拉島





	近乎天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713396) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



他不是那麼常常有機會可以看她睡覺的樣子。即使是一下下，她似乎能感覺到他的眼睛在盯著她，她總是在他看到心滿意足前就醒來。或許是某些像是海風或是浪潮的聲音亦或是溫暖陽光讓她能夠長時間地睡著讓他能端詳個夠。  
  
在他們來到波拉波拉島的八天裡，她沒有多加整理她的頭髮。它變成了他之前從沒見過的自然波浪狀，一種令人感到驚喜與可人的蓬鬆捲曲。她也沒有畫任何的妝，她鼻樑、臉頰以及額上的雀般意想不到的暴露。她身上所有地方都被陽光親吻的泛紅，輻射著光彩。  
  
她在睡眠中，呼吸深沉稍為膩蹭他的胸口。他在他們躺的吊床上晃動一條腿給予吊床溫柔的推力，所以他們輕輕的左搖右晃。他的手攬過她的手臂覆在她的肩上。他喜歡待著讓她好好睡；就像這樣裸胸壓在他的胸口擠靠著他待著，她的腿彎拱跨過他的大腿而圍過她腰臀的紫色沙龍剛好旖旎的夠露出她左側的臀瓣，但還是神祕雸不暴露。他知道她穿了皇家藍的比基尼褲，但現在他眼前只見她的肌膚。  
  
碰觸她的衝動很強烈，但他忍住。任何其他的時間他會毫不猶豫伸手去撥開她的沙龍，這樣他就可以把手探進她的泳衣裡用手指愛撫喚醒她。他知道，雖然這是他們在這裡的最後一天，但這是她所該能享的安寧與放鬆。他不該是打擾她的那一個。此外，這個星期來他們有過的性愛可能足以打破紀錄了。當然比隔壁度假別墅的蜜月夫妻還要多，他們比漢克花更多的時間在潟湖浮潛、在海灘上散步，比較像一般的蜜月夫妻。  
  
波拉波拉島並不是他渡假的第一選擇，但對他而言找到某個可以遠離電訊網路的地方很重要。某個他倆都不會被誘惑去工作的地方。某個沒人認識他倆的地方。某個有隱私且安全不像他們平常生活所待的地方。她需要逃離而他想要找到一個讓她可以逃的地方。  
  
他打電話給查理-不是要他給建議，而是問他那個旅行雜誌曾經誘惑他的經紀人說他們想要邀稿一篇包含他們的旅遊專案的文章以吸引讀者前往某個度假的事是否還有算數。他可以用一萬字唬爛的故事換回一趟幾乎完全免費招待的度假。波拉波拉島，這是他們說的，所以他帶她到那個地方。  
  
起初她反對，就像他所知道的她那樣。要是她不反對那她就不是史黛拉了，但他知道她也明白，在內心深處，她需要休息。該死，他也需要。最近這幾周壟罩在她身上的烏雲也同樣影響著他。  
  
一切都始自於一天晚上他從常去把那裡當作是辦公室用來寫作的酒吧回來，他發現她在廚房中島旁身邊有一瓶幾乎盡空的紅酒。她臉上有著遭受憂惱的可怕表情，當他問她發生什麼事的時候，她盯著他像是不明白他在問什麼。一般來說，冷冰冰的沉默是在生他的氣，但這次嚇到他了。他不確定他做了什麼該死的錯事，但這很顯然是有某些事。  
  
他打算要為他無論幹了什麼混帳事道歉，但她最終張嘴問他是否還記得三年多前她負責的史派特的案子。他不太可能忘記那個把她的臉當作沙包揍的男人，而這份驚嚇在他跟她交往這麼久後還是無法忘懷。是的，他記得史派特的案子。  
  
顯然，有個年輕女孩瘋狂地受她對史派特的癡戀所影響。她是如此的迷戀他，讓她被進行少年矯治拘留，最終安置進矯治機構。史黛拉在那天下午發現在凱蒂在她被安置的那個星期輕生，不是說史黛拉一直在追蹤她，那消息不知怎麼的是當她在愛爾蘭的報導上看到一則自殺消息聯想到史派特的案子上的。  
  
她很憤怒。對失去一條性命而憤怒、對凱蒂憤怒、對史派特憤怒、對媒體憤怒、對法律系統憤怒、憤怒、憤怒、再憤怒。她對憤怒的表現是隱忍的，宣洩在刮傷他的背、咬他的肩和當他與她做愛時要求強猛的性愛，他倆都希望痛楚可以解決這件事。幾個星期後她的侵略性變得越來越壓抑，最終她陷入了一場連綿不去的陰鬱。  
  
這份悲傷是他所擔心的。他從不知道她會對任何事被動，但突然間，她對許多事都變得被動-甚至是那些最簡單不過的事，像是吃什麼晚餐或在電視上看什麼電影，但這不是說她缺乏主見，而是她就是不在乎。唯一一件她似乎還保有熱情的是就是假裝什麼事也沒有。  
  
漢克當然不是白癡。他知道問題不是靠逃避來解決，但他開始感覺史黛拉像是用她的工作和他們的生活當作不去面對這個議題的藉口。他知道哪些日子是她待在工作上比她真的需要花費的時間還要久的時候  
，他也知道她睡得不是很好。她會做噩夢而她不願提及做了什麼夢，雖然她沒有把他拒於門外...還沒有，可她也沒讓他進到她心門裡。  
  
從本質上來說，他有在這個假期得到他所希望的。雖然她到了這裡，但花了幾天才讓她放鬆下來。晚上，她睡覺，沒有噩夢沒有中斷驚醒。而且似乎像是，她想要補足她在其他地方失去的睡眠時間。無論如何沒有離她十呎遠他不會不去撩撥她。這對他來說是個耐力考驗，但他沒有抱怨。有鑑於私人度假別墅提供他們的隱密性，她開始上空曬日光浴及散步，這讓他發現很刺激。  
  
到目前為止，他最喜歡他們度假別墅的特點，是別墅中央可以看到水裡的玻璃地板。到了晚上，他們可以從小屋下讓它閃閃發亮，藍綠色的水波光淋漓。一小群一小群的魚兒奔過偶而有隻海龜漫游而去。在他們到這的第三晚，這些海底生物在史黛拉把他撲倒在玻璃上跟他滾個天昏地暗時看了一把他的光屁屁。  
  
史黛拉在睡夢中挪動伸展，而漢克停止搖動吊床一會低頭看她，確認她是否從小憩中醒來。她的眼睛張開，她用她的大腿微微揉著他的腹股溝。  
  
"你也下午好哇，"漢克說，伸手用手指勾住她的膝後。  
  
她小哼一聲並把臉揉進他的肩。在他們第一天到這裡時她跟他說，無論他塗了哪種防曬乳都會讓她瘋狂，從那時起，只要他們靠近，她會一直習慣性的嗅聞他。顯然她會因夏威夷一帶的熱帶地區而發春。  
  
"我們今天該做什麼？"漢克問。"鯨鯊潛水？風帆？水上摩托車？"  
  
"客房服務我們有什麼還沒試的？"  
  
"選單本身不多，我想我們已經沒有新選項了。我們可以去海灘那頭的雞尾酒吧，但那樣你可能需要穿件衣服。"他誇張地嘆口氣並把一手伸下她的胸部捧了一把她的胸乳。"真的要有一條針對衣服的法律。等我們回家，我第一件要做的是就是跟國會請願立法無時無刻不上空。"  
  
"倫敦那樣做太冷。"  
  
"那樣更好。"  
  
  
史黛拉笑了出聲並把自己撐起，所以她懸在他身上而他必須把一腳撐到地上以保持吊床不在運動中不規則搖擺。他低眼看向她胸前搖晃的雙峰並用雙手穩住它們。  
  
"事實上，"他說。"我只想要一條要求你無時無刻上空的法律。"  
  
"你可以給我擬個提案，我或許會稍為考慮一下。"  
  
他擠捏她的雙峰，輕輕推起它們然後用拇指在乳暈上劃圈。"不用太多，"他說。"就只要你、沒有胸罩、沒有襯衫，當你進到我出現的房子裡的時候。"  
  
"那我可以得到什麼回報？"  
  
"從現在到永遠，擁有我小兄弟全然完整的所有權。"  
  
"我相信我已經有那個了。"她放下臀部柔抵著他海灘泳褲漸長的凸起。"還有什麼其他的？"  
  
"你還想要什麼？"  
  
她頓了一下邊盯著他邊緩緩地眨眨眼。他把手從她胸上挪開去把她的髮撥往臉後。她閉上眼把頭歪進他的雙手中一會，然後把自己的身體降回他的胸口上，他用雙臂摟著她。  
  
"我不想離開，"她說。  
  
"那就讓我們留在這吧，"他回答。"你可以當個雞尾酒女服務生而我可以找到一個像是海灘小弟的工作。"  
  
  
她嘆口氣，把她的嘴貼在他的胸口上，就在他右乳尖的上方。她用舌頭平貼他的肌膚一會然後把再次把她的臉頰靠在他身上。  
  
"我認為你需要找個人談談，史黛拉，"他說。  
  
"我知道，"她回答。  
  
讓他詫異的是她承認了這一點。實際上，這讓他沉默了下來。他撫著她的髮並看著水波漣漪朝著他們的小屋而去。史黛拉再次抬起頭往上移動親吻他。他嚐到了殘餘在她唇上當他們出來懶散躺在吊床上前她抹上的鳳梨護唇膏氣味。她再次把自己揉抵上他而他伸手抱住她的臀部阻止她。他們已經試過在吊床上做愛一次，而那沒有成功。沒有牽引力、不夠平衡。  
  
"你是真的要我停下來嗎？"她說。  
  
"我只是想說一張躺椅可能會更好。"  
  
"我不會怕一個小小的挑戰。"  
  
"我知道你不會怕。"  
  
這次他們沒有那麼瘋狂，而這讓事情有所不同。漢克快速搖擺著身體下半部把他的海灘泳褲脫到臀下然後在史黛拉滑脫比基尼褲時用腳踢掉泳褲。沙龍還圍在她的臀上，在她把她的身子滑下抵著他時，沙龍的邊緣撓癢著他得大腿。吊床糾結搖晃，所他必須保持他們免於跌落的威脅就是把他的一腳踩在地面。  
  
"你得來駕這艘船，"他告訴她。"否則我們會落得跌個狗吃屎的下場。"  
  
史黛拉在漢克沉浸入她時謂嘆。他揉著她的大腿磨著牙抵抗移動的衝動。老天，他是多想要動。尤其當他感受到她的甬道環住他，用嫻熟的技巧把他往深處拉進。她幾乎不動且沒發出一點聲音，這不公平。她伏在他身上，編貝半咬著下唇專注著動做邊往下盯著他的臉。收縮釋放。收縮釋放。他爆出汗水拉住她的大腿，吊床因些微的重心而翻轉，他知道這個狀況不太安全。  
  
她的眼皮顫抖而那些扯著他的小肌肉似乎也抽搐顫抖起來。她在他身上喘著並舔舔她的唇。這是某種混帳壇崔式或她在試圖殺了他，他想。不動的挑戰幾乎是無法忍受的。他試圖稍稍挪動他的臀部而她的臀回應地劃著圈。他需要磨擦。  
  
他媽的，他想，把吊床翻到一邊。他抱著她落下，一手托住她的後腦而另一手托住她的尾椎。他的手肘撞上甲板而他知道他會瘀青，不過傷在他好過在她身上。她的雙腿纏上他，甚至是在他開始猛撞進她之前。  
  
"為什麼那麼久？"她喘著。  
  
吊床在他們之上扭轉搖晃，讓陰影投射在她肩上。在他前臂下的甲板灼燙，他希望不要燙傷她的背，但她沒有埋怨。事實上，她呻吟粗喘著，把她的手指掐進他的臀裡。  
  
我他媽的愛死波拉波拉島，當他釋放入她體內時他這樣想著。他感覺到她的大腿抵著她的臀顫抖，但她沒有放開他，所以他用手臂撐住自己，用力的喘息噴拂在她的頸間。最後，他開始覺得一切事物階超脫於外。輕柔的波浪聲、遠方的鳥鳴聲、鹹鹹的氣味和微風吹拂清涼他汗溼的背。  
  
他挪動身體從史黛拉身上退開，但她手臂纏在他肩上把他箍在那。他沉降回去，親吻她的臉。汗水淌下她的額際與纖頸。她的髮在她之下狂野的如扇開展。  
  
"謝謝你帶我來這裡，"她說。  
  
"我的榮幸。字面上和象徵意義上。"  
  
"我知道我這陣子很難相處，而你一直很擔心。我..."  
  
他抬起頭看向她。"別，"他說。  
  
"別什麼？"  
  
"我不知道。道歉，或說沒關係，還是像是我只是在幫我自己而以的話。"  
  
"這事對你來說不容易。"  
  
"對我來說？"漢克用雙手捧住史黛拉的頭，拇指輕刷著她的太陽穴。"史黛拉，如果你不好，我也難受 。如果某件事讓你難挨，那對我們來說也煎熬。這不是對我或你來說而已，是對我們倆。"  
  
"我還在適應這種概念。"  
  
"我哪兒都不會去。"  
  
"有時後我相信我也還在適應這個。"  
  
"答應我，當我們回家你會跟人談談那個女孩。那個人不必要是我，但你得跟某個人聊聊。"  
  
"我們有個心理諮商師的人員。我會去預約見面。"  
  
"很好。"  
  
  
史黛拉伸手把他的臉拉下來親吻他。這不是個激情的吻，而是個纏綿的吻。她手固定在他耳邊，唇抵貼著他雙眼緊閉。他是那著率先退開的人，他往下移親吻她的脖子。  
  
"你會考慮每周二上空嗎？"他問，臉下移到她的胸口膩蹭她的左乳。  
  
"會，我會稍為考慮一下。"  
  
"真的？"  
  
"把你的懇求留到我們回到家吧。現在我需要一點客房服務。"  
  
"沙灘男孩莫迪聽候差遣。"他在吊床下從她身上翻滾開並站起身。  
  
史黛拉伸展身子而他花了一點時間享受看著她狂野的髮，她的手臂展到她的頭上，她的裸胸，紫色的沙龍仍鬆鬆的繫在她的腰臀上所以她剩下的裸體仍旖旎的隱藏著。他考慮多加讓旅遊雜誌煩他讓他有更多這樣的時刻。  
  
The End


End file.
